1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to an improved pivotal hinge mechanism used for portable computer, particularly to a pivotal hinge mechanism equipped with stopper device to prevent rotation of the LCD of portable compute when portable computer and a docking station are joined together r and to prevent collision happened between the LCD and the docking station.
2. Description of Prior Act
Presently, the note book type computer popularly used by the public today has possessed the function of allowing the LCD to rotate an angle of 0˜180 degrees and to be transferred from note book type computer to tablet type computer. The key technique which enables the note book PC to possess the above-mentioned function is the pivotal hinge mechanism employed for joining the LCD and the computer mainframe of the note book PC such as the technique disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,333.
With this mechanism the LCD of note book PC can achieve the function of opening-up and closing-down, rotating an angle of 0˜180 degrees relative to the mainframe as well as the function of transferring the mode of application from note book PC to tablet PC. Moreover, in order to extend the function of application of note book PC to enable an extension of USB connecting port, PS/2 connector, CD/DVD driver and network card to further improve the usability and mobility of this type of note book PC.
However, since the conventional pivotal hinge mechanism used for this type of note book PC does not equipped with any stopper device for preventing the rotation of LCD in left and right direction when the note book PC is joined to a docking station, therefore, when this type of note book PC is joined to docking station collision happened between LCD and docking station will be caused due to rotation of LCD in left and right direction that will cause damage of LCD and docking station.